marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Summers (Earth-616)
MeMe, White Phoenix, Mutant Messiah, Messiah Child, Phoenix Messiah, Throat Slicer, "Little Girl", "Little Momma", Master, "Hellspawn", "Antichrist" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , (leader), Jean Grey School student body, , , partner of Cable | Relatives = Unnamed maternal grandmother; Scott Summers (adoptive paternal grandfather); Madelyne Pryor-Summers (adoptive paternal grandmother); Jean Grey-Summers (adoptive paternal step-grandmother); Louise Spalding (mother, deceased); unknown biological father; Nathan Summers (adoptive father, deceased); Hope Summers (adoptive mother, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (adoptive step-brother, deceased); Summers and Grey Family Tree (adoptive family) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa, Pacific Ocean; formerly Harry's Hideaway, Salem Center, North Salem, Westchester County, New York, Abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier "Pericles", Pacific Ocean; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Ensabahnur I; Clean City; New Liberty; Cooperstown, Alaska | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 106 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Has shown having irises in the form of the Phoenix; scars around right eye | Citizenship = American,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student and nomad | Education = Tutored by Cable | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Cooperstown Memorial Hospital, Cooperstown, Alaska | Creators = Mike Carey; Chris Bachalo | First = X-Men Vol 2 205 | Quotation = I'm assuming you saw what she did? How her power works? Anything we can do -- anything any of us can do -- she's already there. It's like -- someone made a voodoo doll for the whole mutant race. That's what Hope is. She's us. All of us. | Speaker = Prodigy | QuoteSource = X-Men: Second Coming Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = escaping with the mutant infant]] Messiah Complex The baby that would become known as Hope was the daughter of Captain Louise Spalding of the Cooperstown Fire Department. Hope was the first new mutant born since M-Day. The moment she was born, Cerebra blew up. Soon after her birthplace in Cooperstown, Alaska was attacked by the Purifiers, who had used information given from the time-traveling Sentinel Nimrod warning them of her arrival. Although everyone else in town was murdered by the Purifiers, Cable managed to save her. According to him, the baby was the messiah supposed to save both mutants and humankind. However, according to the Purifiers and Bishop, she would become an evil antichrist and kill a million humans within six minutes, turning humanity against mutants once again, thus leading into a new era of mutant persecution, the very timeline in which Bishop was born. The baby was later kidnapped from Cable by the Marauders and delivered to Mister Sinister who was actually Mystique in disguise. She took the baby and made her touch the comatose Rogue. Gambit quickly took her away from Mystique, believing that she just killed her but he was amazed to see that the baby was alright and that it even cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. After a huge battle between the Marauders, X-Men, and Predator X, Cyclops decided that the baby would be better off with Cable, and allowed his son to take her to the future. However, an adamant Bishop decided to track Cable and the baby in order to finally kill her and prevent his future from happening. Into the Future Upon jumping into the future, Cable took her to the secluded safe haven of New Liberty in the future, where Cable married a fellow civilian named Hope, who became like a mother to the mutant baby. Years passed, since his last battle with Bishop damaged his time machine, Cable could only jump forward in time. She was now seven years old. But then New Liberty was invaded by humanoid insects who called themselves the United States Army. Cable fought them and left New Liberty with his wife and Hope in order to make sure New Liberty didn't fall. After spending months in the wasteland, the family was attacked by the president of the insects, from whom Hope managed to save her family by stabbing the insect in his weak spot, since she had been watching Cable fight. Cable questioned the president where he found out that Bishop, in order to find Hope in the future, had destroyed all the continents in the world, except North America, in order to easily find her and kill her. Cable killed the president, and the family moved on. The family encountered a settlement, but were met with resistance. Cable took care of them easily, but not fast enough, as her mother was shot and died in Cable's arms while she watched. Hope saw Cable bury her mother and departed with him. After arriving at a church, the pastor asked the name of the child. In that moment, Cable decided to name her Hope Summers, in honor of her adoptive mother. Messiah War Hope later became the center of another conflict, this time between Cable, Stryfe, and X-Force. Hope was kidnapped by Stryfe who was working with Bishop. She watched as Stryfe tortured Warpath until Cable, Wolverine, and Elixir came to their rescue. In the following fight, she survived along with the rest of the X-Force and Cable with Bishop losing an eye to Wolverine and having his time travel device damaged. When Cable and Hope were forced to time travel again, Hope resisted because she wanted to stay with X-23 and Elixir, with whom she had bonded during the War. That caused her to kick Cable in mid-jump stranding herself and Cable two years apart from each other. Emil Spence Hope fled the rubble of Stryfe's Celestial City and befriended Emil Spence, the descendant of Stryfe's warriors, Stryfetroopers. Hope survived for two years, with the help of Emil, until rejoining Cable and fleeing Earth on the second last spaceship on the planet, the Ensabahnur I, which Cable commandeered posing as Stryfe. Hope was devastated at being forced to leave Emil, the boy she loved. At some point during their journey, Hope accidentally revealed Cable's true identity, and he was imprisoned. Bishop and Emil eventually caught up to Cable and Hope, Emil being under the impression that Cable had kidnapped Hope and Bishop was her true father. Bishop was also armed with a thermo-nuclear device which he planned to activate as soon as he saw Hope. While Bishop and Emil raided the Ensahabnur I, Emil and Hope were reunited and Hope explained to Emil that Bishop was, in fact, trying to kill her. During Bishop's invasion, the Brood, attracted to Hope's power, attacked both ships, distracting Bishop from Hope. While Cable and Bishop both fought the Brood, Hope and Emil made their way to the ship's two terraforming pods, which would facilitate their escape. Emil placed Hope in the pod against her will as she refused to leave Cable. As Emil was preparing the second pod Cable appeared and Emil gave the second pod to Cable, sacrificing his own life. After Cable and Hope had left, Emil obtained Bishop's thermo-nuclear weapon, detonating moments before he could be attacked by a Sleazoid. However, Bishop escaped by allowing himself to be absorbed by an Acanti, and two years later he had tracked Hope and Cable in cryo-sleep within their terraforming pods. Homecoming Hope and Cable survived the brutal crash-landing back onto the dying Earth. Hope and Cable made camp in ruins infested with mutant rats. Soon Hope made the decision that she was ready to go home and join the X-Men. However, the only fully functioning time machine was in Bishop's robotic arm, and Bishop was still trapped inside a dying Acanti. Cable blew up the Acanti corpse, awoke Bishop and narrowly escaped with Hope into the past, but not before Bishop fired a bullet point-blank at Hope's head. Fortunately, Hope's mutant powers manifested and she used Cable's telekinesis to stop the bullet in midair. The cobbled-together time machine turned out to be somewhat faulty, making it difficult to time-slide to a specific date. Also, the remnants of Bishop's time device were triggered with each jump, allowing him to follow them anywhere in time. A violent chase ensued across numerous time periods on Manhattan Island including the Revolutionary War and ruins of the apocalyptic future. Suddenly, they arrived in 2044 where Cable and Hope were briefly reunited with Sophie Pettit. However, Bishop also met some former comrades, the Turnpike Authority, and began chasing Hope with his new reinforcements. Unfortunately, during the chase, the car carrying Cable, Hope, and Sophie crashed in Central Park. Cable was able to save Hope and time-jump, but Sophie died. Hope and Cable landed in Central Park of 1933 and wasted no time in moving before Bishop follows. Cable and Hope made several more rapid time jumps, each time overshooting their true destination, but each time getting closer. Bishop finally reached them and was almost successful in killing Hope until Cable activated the time device in his arm to send Bishop to the year 6700 AD. Finally free of their pursuer, Hope and Cable borrow a car and drive to the X-Mansion and prepare for their final jump into the present. .]] Second Coming Cable and Hope arrived in the present at the ruins of the Xavier Institute. While searching the rubble for clues on the X-Men's current whereabouts, a team of Smiley Faces attacked them. They were able to escape, but now Bastion knew about the Mutant Messiah's return. Bastion began tracking the pair using Cable's T.O. virus as a beacon. Hodge's Smiley-Faces and Stryker's Purifiers both continued to pursue the pair, but the X-Men were also alerted to Hope and Cable's return via the Stepford Cuckoos and Cerebra. A select team of X-Men was able to stop both the Purifiers and Smiley Faces and catch up to Cable and Hope. Once the X-Men understood how Bastion was tracking Cable, they broke into two teams: Nightcrawler, Rogue and Hope teleporting back to Utopia and Wolverine, Cable and the remainder of Alpha Team acting as decoys. Bastion quickly uncovered the deception and attempted to kill Hope personally, but he was confronted by Rogue and then damaged when Nightcrawler sacrificed himself to save Hope by teleporting in one leap from Las Vegas to Utopia. After Hope arrived on Utopia, Bastion launched the next phase of his plan. During the months leading up to Hope's return, a large energy dome was built over the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from either escaping or getting help. Once the dome was activated, Bastion opened a dimensional portal from his home reality to allow in more Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Like the original Nimrod, these Sentinels were able to detect, analyze and adapt to mutant powers as well as self-repairing. The X-Men were barely able to subdue them, and several X-Men sustained severe injuries. Every five minutes a wave of five new Nimrod Sentinels continued to appear through the portal. Only by sending X-Force, Cable and Cypher on a one-way mission into the future to reprogram and destroy the Nimrod Master Molds were the X-Men successful in defeating them. However, to get X-Force home safely, Cable sacrificed his own life. Once the dimensional portal was closed, Bastion decided it was time to confront Hope personally. He converted both Graydon Creed and Stephen Lang into robotic forms in order to battle the X-Men on the Golden Gate Bridge. Hope, grieving profusely at the death of her father, allowed her sorrow to turn into purposeful rage. Her mutant powers manifesting once more, Hope was able to draw on the mutant powers of the X-Men around her and single=handedly destroyed Bastion, Lang and Creed. After the battle, Hope laid down cradled in the remains of Cable's techno-organic arm and fell asleep for nearly 30 hours due to sheer exhaustion. ]] The Lights Once the dust had settled after the final battle with Bastion, Hope, accompanied by Rogue and Dr. Nemesis, was sent to the Baxter Building in New York City to be thoroughly examined by Mr. Fantastic. After the examination, Richards concluded that Hope showed no major signs of damage from time-traveling. He did recommend she have some dental work done and begin her vaccination regimen. He also said what would be most helpful is a biological family history. When Hope returned to Utopia, she was confronted by Cyclops. They agreed to not let Cable's death stand between them. Cyclops began to talk about Hope and a small group of X-Men visiting the five newly manifested mutants, but Hope refused to go. Cyclops realized he was expecting too much from Hope, and per her request promised to send her and a few X-Men to Cooperstown, Alaska to search for clues of her biological family Hope went to Alaska with Rogue, Cypher and Dr. Nemesis, and discovered her mother's identity (Louise Spalding) and grave. While visiting Louise's grave, Hope met her own grandmother, who told her about Louise. Immediately after leaving Alaska, Hope and the others headed to Vancouver, Canada to save "the first light". Hope arrived just in time to save Laurie's life and stabilize her powers. After that, Laurie was committed to following Hope to the ends of the Earth. From Canada, Hope and the others went to Mexico City, Mexico where Hope similarly saved Gabriel Cohuelo. Next Hope, accompanied by Storm, traveled to Nigeria to save Idie Okonkwo from a paramilitary group threatening to kill her. Hope stabilized her powers and brought her back to Utopia with the others. The next light was originally located in the Ukraine, but when Hope, Rogue and the other lights arrived in Kiev, he was gone. They tracked him over most of Europe and finally found him in Miami Beach, Florida. Like the other lights, Hope was able to stabilize Teon's powers, and unlike the other she also "tamed" him. After Teon joined, the group set off for Japan to stop the fifth light from destroying Tokyo. At first, Hope was unable to get close enough to touch Kenji, but she was able to control her powers enough to mimic Kenji although the strain of mimicking his powers made her faint with exhaustion. Cyclops then ordered the Lights and Hope to stand back while the X-Men handled Kenji. Ignoring this order, Hope convinced the Lights to help her save Kenji. She was able to again mimic Kenji's powers and use them to successfully subdue Kenji so she could physically touch him which resulted in the stabilization of both his powers and personality. After the incident in Tokyo, Cyclops replaced Rogue with Kitty Pryde as his envoy to the team. As a newly officially sanctioned X-Men team, the Lights were deployed to Germany, where a sixth light had activated. They discovered the new light was, in fact, an unborn child who telepathically took control of those near him. Kenji and Teon proved immune to its power, and Kenji was able to create links to the rest of the lights to protect them as well. Laurie theorized that the child was acting out because it did not want to be born, and so Hope had Kenji link them to the baby. After several attempts to reason with it, Teon managed to calm the baby, and he was successfully delivered. Hope touched him, stabilizing his powers. The Lights then left Germany to return to Utopia; Teon's family had started legal action to regain custody of him. While awaiting the trial, Hope was furious with the blasé attitude taken by Dr. Rao and Evangeline Whedon about Teon's custody. In an effort to distract her team from the looming legal proceedings, Hope insisted on adopting code names. Later despite his normally animalistic nature, Teon was able to eloquently offer a sound case of why he needed to stay with Hope and the X-Men. Immediately after the trial, Laurie and Kenji began to speculate on the reason all of the Lights (themselves included) seemed to be so drawn to following Hope. After the events in Germany and Teon's trial, Hope and her team continued to train and prepare for more new mutant activations. Thanks to the Stepford Cuckoos monitoring via Cerebra, Hope and the Lights were alerted almost immediately of activation of the Seventh Light's powers. They left quickly, but arrived just after Zee had committed suicide. The whole team took the death very hard. Fear Itself Laurie and Idie decided to confront Hope and force her to take a break from her constant training. The trio went shopping in San Francisco and was ambushed by Crimson Commando, who kidnapped Hope. Wolverine tracked her down and rescued her. This allowed Hope to confront him on why he's avoided her, and Wolverine shared his fear of the potential of eventually having to kill her, which Hope respected. When Kuurth, one of the Serpent's Worthy, was marching on to destroy San Francisco and Utopia, Hope was a vital part of Cyclops's second plan. After the initial attempt to stop Kuurth failed, Cyclops instructed Hope to utilize the power of the other X-Men to remove Kuurth's helmet. She was successful, but Kuurth proved more difficult to stop than the regular Juggernaut. Kuurth was eventually driven off by Colossus, who had become the new Juggernaut. Schism After Idie killed the attacking Hellfire Club at the Mutant History Museum, she argued with Laurie whether it could have been prevented. Laurie also disagreed with Hope on the issue of whether to remain on Utopia or not, but Hope forced her to stay. In the aftermath, Laurie insisted that Idie be made to go with Wolverine; Hope relented. Hope's relationship with Gabriel was cut short when she discovered him kissing Pixie. However, Hope harbored no ill will towards Pixie and invited her to join the Lights. Regenesis Hope and her team thought that they had found a new Light, but instead found Sebastian Shaw who had previously been mind-wiped by Emma Frost and now had no memory of his past. Hope brought him back to Utopia and convinced Cyclops to allow him to join her team. Later, Kenji put his plans to betray her into motion and attacked her and the rest of the Lights. With help from No-Girl, they managed to kill him. Avengers vs. X-Men While the Avengers were massing and traveling to Utopia, Hope was training rigorously with Cyclops. After Cyclops pushed her too far, she manifested the Phoenix Fire Bird and sent him flying. Their training session was interrupted by the arrival of Captain America who demanded that the X-Men turn over Hope to the Avengers. Cyclops refused and blasted him which caused the Avengers to attack. Hope was taken out of the battle but dispatched her Lights teammates and Wolverine and Spider-Man who came to capture her, and proceeded to flee Utopia hoping to lure away the Avengers. She scrambled her signals which made her seem to be in five places at once to prevent the X-Men or the Avengers from finding her. She tracked down Wolverine who was left in Antarctica by Captain America and offered him a deal. She was planning to travel to the Moon in order to confront the Phoenix but wanted Wolverine with her to stop her if she lost control. Wolverine betrayed her, however, and summoned the Avengers and shortly afterward the X-Men arrived. Before the two groups could start fighting, the Phoenix finally arrived. After being attacked by Iron Man, the Phoenix breaks into five pieces and chooses Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magik, Namor and Colossus as its hosts. The unconscious Hope is taken back to Earth by the Phoenix Five who go about reshaping the Earth into a better place to live for all. Hope continued to hear the Phoenix's voice calling to her, however, and when Cyclops asks her if she would accept the Phoenix Force now, she eagerly responds yes. Cyclops doesn't give it to her, however, stating that she proved herself unworthy when she denied it on the Moon. The Avengers broke into to Utopia in order to capture her so as to better study the Phoenix Force, but they were stopped by the arrival of Cyclops and Emma. The Scarlet Witch showed up as well however and Hope voluntarily went with her. She was taken to the mystical city of K'un-Lun and received the prophecy that she will be trained by Spider-Man who was puzzled as to what he was supposed to be teaching her. She was initially outraged over her new teacher's lack of knowledge and seriousness but was quickly won over and began to listen after he told her how he got his powers and that his uncle always told him "With great power comes great responsibility". Hope's training was interrupted, however, when Cyclops, now empowered due to receiving more Phoenix portions after two more of his fellow Phoenixes fell, managed to penetrate the wall between K'un-Lun and the regular world. Cyclops made short work of all the Avengers that opposed him, and even managed to defeat Shou-Lao, the dragon that gives K'un-Lun its power. Hope managed to stop him by copying both the dragon's flames and the Scarlet Witch's hex bolts, and used them to incapacitate him and send him to the Moon. Afterward, when Cyclops became Dark Phoenix, Hope and the Scarlet Witch fought for a while because Hope believed Wanda ruined her life when she decreased the mutant race during the House of M event. Captain America and Iron Man broke up the fight and later created a plan to defeat Cyclops. During the fight, Hope and Wanda went head to head with Cyclops by using chaos magic with Shou-Lao kung fu to hurt Cyclops. Jean Grey came to Cyclops from the White Hot Room to help him let go of the Phoenix Force. When it did, Hope became its host and took away the flames of Dark Phoenix, becoming the White Phoenix. Wanda talked to Hope to understand her true purpose as the Phoenix. With their powers combined, they both said "No More Phoenix", which broke the original spell "No More Mutants" and brought back the mutant race. Consequences After the events of Avengers vs X-Men, she received a letter from her adoptive father Cable telling her at the end not to go looking for him, but burned the letter. Captain America and the Scarlet Witch went to her and suggested that she could go to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. She agrees, believing that this will give her a normal life since completing her destiny as Phoenix. After arriving at the school, she was thinking about the Five Lights, and how they would know what to do after the time as Phoenix. In the night, she began sneaking around parts of the world looking for her father Cable. When Utopia fell into the seas she went to take a look, and was confronted by Namor about why she was there, to which she replied the truth. Hope asked how he was after he had possessed the Phoenix and destroyed Wakanda. He said it was just war, and he did what he had to do, angering her into leaving him behind. Continuing her search, she was confronted by the Avengers, who asked where she had been. Before she could respond, the talk was interrupted when Spider-Woman said there was a prison escape that led Cyclops to be freed, engineered by Danger, Magneto, and Magik. She returned to the school and found a note to look out the window. She saw Cable for the first time after the event and said he will be there for her when the time is right, after which they said their goodbyes and she went to sleep at last. Cable and X-Force Hope has been living a 'normal life' for four weeks now. She speaks to a psychiatrist named Doctor Townley due to The Avengers making the sessions mandatory. She now has foster parents that watch twenty-seven hours of television a week, and their excessive smiling makes her uncomfortable. She feels that her foster parents can't compare to Cable. Domino is speaking to Boom Boom via communication link about how she made a sucker out of a client to pay her three times the amount for a job to rescue a professor from M.I.T. she considers "easy money". Turns out Hope had hacked into her files, and beat her to the punch. Domino is surprised to see Hope again. Hope makes a deal to trade the missing professor for Domino's using her luck powers to find Cable. Domino and Hope locate Cable in a junkyard in Nebraska. She becomes enraged and mimics Cable's telekinesis. She explains that while she was looking all over the world for him, he was there and didn't bother to reach out to her the minute he woke up from his coma. Cable responds with "I miss you too kid. Every damned day". Hope's rage stops and she hugs him. Suddenly Cable has another headache and Hope sees visions of a future event, Cable passes out and awakens later on, only to see Hope's vision on television. Hope later joins Cable's X-Force and fights with him against Stryfe and confronts Bishop, who is back in the present and member of another X-Force team. At the end of the battle, the two teams are disbanded. At the graduation day of the Jean Grey school, Hope makes a surprise visit to see Idie. New X-Force and MeMe After a huge disaster occurred in Alexandria, Virginia, Hope became comatose due to the nature of the blast. This led to her father Cable to reform another X-Force team. During the team's first outing, they were able to save a new mutant named MeMe, who also was stuck in a catatonic state. Unbeknownst to them, MeMe was brain dead but still alive to the point where Hope was able to mimic her mutant abilities of electromagnetic transference and decided to impersonate MeMe in order to stay close to her father. She began to help X-Force as a digital interface to override the doors' locking mechanism with her mutant abilities, which allowed Cable to access the door so that he could eliminate their target Qareen, in exchange for the information from Fiqh about who was turning mutants into weapons. MeMe next shows up with her X-Force teammates in northwestern Brazil to locate a mutant named Antonio Aggasiz who was targeted by arms dealer Volga for his dimensional teleporting abilities. Unable to scan the compound due to psi-dampeners, MeMe and the team infiltrate the place using her abilities to hack into and override the computer systems and doors, while Psylocke handled the soldiers. As they entered the building, they noticed multiple mutants being held captive but no Antonio. MeMe digitally scanned the remaining areas until she located his signal in a separate room. They came in to see a frightened and paranoid Antonio strapped down to a chair while screaming out the name Volga. Volga then showed up behind X-Force taking every member out including MeMe with concentrated energy blasts. After that he incinerated Antonio on the spot before they could get him to talk. After being captured by Volga, X-Force was rescued by Cable and Dr. Nemesis. As the group retreated back to their base Psylocke was able to telepathically read MeMe's mind revealing that she was really Hope in disguise. Hope begged her not to tell her father because this was the only way she could be close to him. After Fantomex became crazy by his compulsion to become the best there is, X-Force found Mojo, who revealed to Cable that Hope has been disguised as MeMe all along. After Fantomex was defeated, Cable left the team and Hope became the new leader. Meeting Jean Grey When the time-displaced Jean Grey had a vision of the Phoenix Force coming for her, she tried to reach out to those who had contact and hosted the cosmic entity before and Hope was one of them. Hope was caught by the Reavers and one of them tried to make her into one of them. However, Hope was saved by the arrival of Jean. Both of them fought the Reavers while noting to each other that they can not see why is it people always say that they look alike. The duo was joined by Rachel Summers, Quentin, Colossus, and Magik. Quentin showed Jean his, Colossus', Rachel's and Hope's mindscape in order to make her understand the Phoenix Force better. However, none of it was much of help. Post Disassembled Hope later resurfaced as part of the Mutant Liberation Front along with Banshee. She joined the MLF because she thought it was the best way to protect other mutants. During a confrontation with the X-Men, she accidentally shot Cyclops in the eye. After a fight with the newest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Hope rejoined the X-Men. House of X Hope Summers was a member of "The Five", a group of mutants established by Charles Xavier with the goal to resurrect all the fallen mutants in a process known as “transcendent”. The five mutants, together, were able to create new clones of the deceased mutants, restoring their bodies, their powers, and their memories as they were at the time of their deaths. Hope's powers allowed The Five to operate at both their peak and in unison. She was living on the sovereign nation state of Krakoa for mutants, created by Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X, where she with the rest of the Five was considered as something sacred to be treasured. Xavier tasked The Five with resurrecting Marvel Girl, Cyclops, Husk, Archangel, Penance, Mystique, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler who died stopping the creation of Nimrod. The Five had previously resurrected other long deceased mutants, such as Banshee, and Sophie and Esme Cuckoo. The Five were seen partying following the recognition of Krakoa as a sovereign nation by the United Nations and the first meeting of the Quiet Council. | Powers = Hope Summers is an Omega level mutant. She was born with the following powers: , Transonic, Rockslide, Magneto and Gentle to face Kuurth]] * Pluripotent Echopraxia: Hope can psychically duplicate the power-signature of mutants physically near her, and use the duplicated power in its most powerful form. Although she does require close proximity to subjects, she does not need to physically touch them (as with Rogue), nor does it appear as though her using a subject's powers depletes their own power level. Additionally, Hope can duplicate multiple power-signatures concurrently with seemingly no limit. However, her duplicated powers fade due to time, distance, and usage. She is only able to duplicate mutant powers, not those of other metahumans. The upper-limits of her powers have yet to be reached or determined. * Psychic Energy and Undetectability: It is also notable that after Hope's initial detection at birth, Cerebra blew up. After repairs were made the Three-in-One tried to search for her because she had been kidnapped by the Marauders yet she somehow became undetectable by mutant-detecting equipment. It is possible, however, that she was merely being shielded by Cable, as he was with her from the time she left the hospital until he left to stop the Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Hope was again able to disguise her signal when both the X-Men and Avengers were looking across the globe for her, through the use of a device Cable taught her to build. * Lights: Soon after Hope's return to the present, five new X-Genes manifested across the globe. Besides her own birth, these are the first new manifestations of mutant powers since M-Day. More new mutants have continued to manifest, but slower than the original five. ** X-Gene Stabilization: All of the mutants activated between the events of the Second Coming and Avengers vs. X-Men displayed wildly unstable powers. Direct physical contact with Hope was the stabilizing factor for these new mutants powers. ** Influence and Bonding: The Lights were shown to be linked to each other and to the new activation's, with some low-level control from Hope over them. Hope has exhibited some subconscious low level of persuasion or manipulation over the post-M-Day new mutants. All the Lights were also affected by the suicide of Zeeshan. That situation was witnessed by Laurie and Kenji, and later by Kitty Pryde. Also, when the Sixth Light activated, all of the Lights were able to sense it. In other words, she did "reset her powers". *'Telekinesis and Telepathy/Volga Effect' from Cable. Using telekinesis, she was able to stop a bullet in midair, and she was able to sense Bishop's presence using telepathy. When she was finally reunited with her father, she again mimicked his telekinesis and upon contact with him may have briefly gain precognition. Hope was briefly an Omega Level Telekinetic after having stabbed Cable with the Psimitar. Cable's telekinesis spilled out and was absorbed by Hope, stored and used for weeks, allowing her to form force-fields, telekinetic superhuman-strength and "Omega-Level Mind Bullets". Having copied whatever perversion Volga put in her father left Hope physically in a coma but kept her mind percolating enough to use her core power. *'Energy Absorption and Concussive Blasts' from Bishop. Absorbed and re-channeled a concussive blast at Bishop while he was hunting her. *'Optic Blasts' from Cyclops. Exhibited once when Hope yelled at Cyclops for sending Cable into the future without a way back and again displayed it while battling Bastion. Hope later displayed this power while furious with Evangeline Whedon in Cyclops' presence. *'Organic Steel Transformation' from Colossus. Used while battling Bastion to punch through his torso. *'Psionic Exo-Armor' from Armor. Used while battling Bastion to deflect his blasts. *'Cryokinesis' from Iceman. Used while battling Bastion in order to create a pillar of ice and temporarily freeze him. *'Electrokinesis' from Surge. Used while battling Bastion. *'Geokinesis' from Magma. Used while battling Bastion. *'Telekinetic Creation of Biological Matter and Ferrous Material' from Kenji Uedo. Used in Tokyo when trying to save Kenji from his powers manifesting. This is also the first time Hope consciously used her mutant powers. *'Superhuman Strength and Self-Propelled Flight' from Namor. Used to subdue Namor during his delirium in the Negative Zone. Hope also sprouted Namor's signature vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles while mimicking his powers. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' from Wolverine. Used to heal a black eye, several gunshot wounds to her shins and to regrow her nose, eyes and mend several cuts during her abduction by Crimson Commando. *'Pixie Wings' from Pixie. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *'Transonic Speed and Shifting Crystal Skin' from Transonic. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *'Inorganic Rock Form' from Rockslide. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *'Magnetokinesis' from Magneto. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *'Extreme Strength' from Gentle. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *'Stepping Disks' from Magik. Used to teleport to a vantage point and shoot Sinister in the forehead. *'Organic Diamond Form and Telepathy' from Emma Frost. Used to shield herself from mind control by Sinister, and later to communicated while Emma was trapped in her diamond form while battling the Sinister-controlled Dreaming Celestial. *'Telekinetic flight and Pyrokinesis' from Exodus). Used when battling Exodus with Wolverine's X-Men. *'Increased Size and Strength' from Puff Adder. Used when stopping the Serpent Society's bank robbery. *'Bone Claws' from Wolverine. Used to fight against the Death Commandos. *'Telepathy' from Marvel Girl. Used once when Marvel Girl was tracking Hope for Cyclops and the Phoenix Five. *'Breathing Fire' from Shou-Lao. Used when fighting Cyclops. This is the first time Hope's been able to mimic the powers of a non-mutant. (although this was more due to her absorbing his power, which is the same as that of Iron Fist) *'Hex Bolts' from the Scarlet Witch. Used when fighting the Phoenix-empowered Cyclops. Marking the second time she has absorbed the powers of another non-mutant as it was revealed that Pietro and Wanda are not children of Magneto. *'Osteokinesis' From Marrow. *'X-Ray Vision' from closeted mutant in physics class. Accidentally used while at boarding school. *'Luck Manipulation' from Domino. Used to find Cable. *'Pheromonal Mind Manipulation' from Purple Woman. Used to evade the Uncanny Avengers. *'Telepathic Illusions' from Mastermind (Martinique Wyngarde). Used to evade the Uncanny Avengers. *'Electromagnetic Transference' from MeMe. Used for an extended period of time while Hope secretly assumed MeMe's identity to join Cable and his X-Force. *'Healing Trance, Superhuman Agility, Enhanced Strength, No Smell, Perfected Volga Effect and Cure' from Fantomex. *'Telepathy' from Psylocke. Used when X-Force was in battle with the deranged Fantomex. *'Intuitive Genius' from Doctor Nemesis. *'Telekinesis and Telepathy' from Jean Grey. *'Solar Radiation Absorption and Rechanneling' from Sunspot. *'Kinetic Duplication' from Multiple Man. Phoenix Force: Hope has demonstrated a flaming energy aura like the Phoenix raptor several times, even as early as five months old. After Cable's return from the future and being consumed by the techno-organic virus, Hope absorbed the virus and used the Phoenix flames to destroy the virus and cure Cable. Cable then told Cyclops that Hope was the Phoenix. As the Phoenix comes nearer to Earth, Hope has been able to feel its presence and exhibit the following powers: *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis:' Hope has created cosmic flames often under duress, but with increasing control. *'Concussive Force Blasts:' Hope has wielded this energy to project beams of immense concussive force. *'Resurrection Force:' Despite being fatally stabbed by the Shi'Ar Death Commandos, Hope was almost immediately revived by the Phoenix Force, with all of her injuries healed. *'Immortality:' Hope cannot die, as the Phoenix will resurrect her if she sustains a fatal injury. *'Phoenix Force Avatar:' When Hope finally became one with Phoenix Force she was able to use all of the Phoenix's powers. Though Hope is Phoenix it is unsure how strong she is compared to previous Phoenix hosts, such as Jean Grey. While bonded with the Phoenix, Hope gained the title White Phoenix, implying some connection to the Phoenix or Jean who took the title White Phoenix Of The Crown. }} | Abilities = Hope has learned to fight from Cable by observing him. Hope was further tutored in survival techniques, various hand-held firearms and blades, stealth, CPR, combat first-aid, warfare strategy, and some gymnastics. | Strength = Possesses the strength of a normal girl her age, height, and build who engages in extreme regular exercise (although this can vary, depending on what powers she has access to) | Weaknesses = * Lack Of Control: Hope's mutant powers are not fully under control and generates power levels that are potentially dangerous to people and environments around her. * Power Limitation: Hope's ability to mimic superpowers is limited to mutants only. Therefore, she cannot duplicate the abilities of non-mutant superpowered beings (i.e. Spider-Man, Luke Cage, or the Fantastic Four). Her duplicated powers do fade due to time, distance, and usage. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly X-Men Blackbird, Magik, Pixie, Cable's time device, Terraforming Pods, Ensabahnur I. | Weapons = * Psimitar * Various firearms | Notes = * Hope Summers was first "prophesied" in , her birth first mentioned in , first seen on-panel in and named by Cable in . * Hope has red hair, green eyes and a "close" relationship with the Phoenix. This has led some fans to assume that she is Jean Grey reincarnated, though this has not been confirmed in the comics. ** Oya thought that Hope looked a bit like Rachel Summers. ** When Hope finally met the young Jean Grey, they both commented that they didn't see the resemblance. | Trivia = * Hope loves peanut butter.X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Power Mimicry Category:Optic Blasts Category:Thermokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Metal Body Category:Energy Absorption Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Power Bestowal Category:Cryokinesis Category:Utopians Category:Empaths Category:Power Absorption Immunity Category:Power Sensing Category:Phoenix Force Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Rock Body Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Illusionists Category:Pheromones Category:Omega Level Telekinetics Category:Weapons Expert Category:Technopaths Category:Neuralkinesis Category:Mutants born after M-Day Category:Time Travelers Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Claws Category:Immortals Category:Gymnasts Category:Strategists Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants